What If I Shine
"What If I Shine" is the second song on the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Soundtrack. The reprise is sung by Princess Courtney as she walks along the lake shore. The remix is the eighth song on the soundtrack. It is sung at the end of the movie just before the end credits. The music video is on the home release. "What If I Shine" Lyrics I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me I'm cool and polite, on the outside When I get a chance, I run and I hide If your eyes are closed, it's hard to see CHORUS What if I back down now 'Cause I'm afraid of what might happen What if they turn away When I show them who I truly am What if I lose my breath When I throw those big doors open Or tonight, just tonight What if I shine? Should I even care? They're all sitting there, and everyone's staring at me If I step out in the spotlight, maybe I'll be set free CHORUS I... shine... I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be But what if I sing out loud? Because anything can happen What if I stand up proud And I show them who I truly am? They're gonna call my name And I'll throw these big doors open 'Cause tonight, just tonight I'm gonna shine I... shine... "What If I Shine (Reprise)" Lyrics But what if I sing out loud? Because anything can happen What if I stand up proud and I show them who I truly am? They're gonna call my... "What If I Shine (Remix)" Lyrics Okay Now Sometimes you gotta shine Ha, ha, ha, ha I've spent too much time thinking about Who I'm supposed to be (yeah, yeah, oh) I play by everybody else's rules That don't seem to right to me (yeah, yeah, oh) 'Cause I'm cool, I'm polite on the outside (outside) But when I get the chance I just run and hide But if your eyes are closed Then it gets too hard to see Pre-Chorus: What if I get afra-ai-ai-aid? (Don't be afraid) What if I just turn awa-a-a-a-ay? (Don't you turn away) What if I hide my fa-a-a-ace? (Don't your hide your face) What if I lose my breath, my breath? But then I think, wait...(wait!) CHORUS What if I shine, shine, shine, shi-shine Shine, shine, shine What if I shine, shine, shine, shi-shine Shine, shine, shine What if I... Should I even care, they're all sitting there And everybody's staring at me (at me) Or maybe if I step into the spotlight I can be set free (y-yo-oh-oh, whoa) 'Cause I'm cool, I'm polite on the outside (outside) But when I get the chance I just run and hide But if you never try Then I guess you'll never see Pre-Chorus CHORUS Everybody say, where's your light? (where's your light?) Okay, where's your light? (where's your light?) Say, let me shine, shine, shine, shine, shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine) Again, where's your light? (where's your line?) Say, where's your light? (where's your light?) Now let it shine, shine, shine, sh-shine (shine, shine, shine, shine, shine) What if I sing out lou-ou-ou-oud? (What if I sing out loud?) Tell me, do you hear me now-ow-ow-ow-ow? (Do you hear me now?) What if I stand up prou-ou-ou-oud? (Stand up proud) They're gonna call my name, my name, I can hear the crowd now going wild So we're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shi-shine) (Shine, shine, shine) We're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shi-shine) (Shine, shine, shine) We're gonna shi-i-ine (shine, shine, shine, shi-shine) Oh, oh, oh (shine, shine, shine) We're gonna shine (shine, shine, shine, shi-shine) Shine, shine, shine (shine, shine, shine) What if we shine? Trivia *The remix song was used in the episode "Noises Off!" from "Raise Your Voice" motion comics. Videos What If I Shine Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Music Category:Music